


Pollen Attack

by GreenCat42



Series: Voltron One Shots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, amplifed affections, and mostly fluff, but a little angst, love pollen au, so lance gets a faceful of pollen that makes him think he's in love with keith, this is gonna involve cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Why you shouldn't smell strange alien plants, they could shoot pollen in your face and make you fall in love with the first person who speaks to you. Lance unfortunately did smell a strange alien plant, because it's beautiful; so why not.





	Pollen Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I've found a few love bug fics and decided to hop on the bandwagon, instead this is an alien plant instead. I hope you all enjoy!

            The alien planet the paladins landed on was almost Earth like. It had a similar ecosystem and even large massive bright purple trees. Bugs the size of basketballs zipped around the trees making the paladins jolt. “That is not normal,” Lance said clenching tight to his bayard.

            “It’s cause the oxygen levels are very high,” Pidge said looking at a holo scan on their wrist panel. “It’s similar to an earlier stage on Earth.”

            “Great, just great. Giant bugs,” Lance said.

            “Let’s just find the plants Allura said grew here and get the heck out of here,” Hunk said sidling closer to Keith. “I do not like this forest.”

            The red paladin huffed and rolled his eyes. “Hunk, Allura and Coran wouldn’t send us down here if it wasn’t safe.”

            “Not helping Keith!” Hunk grumbled.

            “I think it’s quite fascinating, even if they’re creepy,” Pidge said.

            They screeched a little when a deep red bug the size of a small dog slithered past them, its hundreds of legs clicking along. “Ok let’s get this plant and get out of here.”

            “I told you!”

            Pidge punched Hunk’s shoulder making a face. “Alright enough, it’s this way,” Shiro said.

            The paladins continued their trek through the forest.

            Lance wondered if this planet rained, it would be cool to feel it on his skin again. He missed the cool feel of it sinking into his skin, and splashing in puddles. A flash of orange caught his eye. There were some pretty flowers just a bit out of the way. _‘No one would notice if he just went and got some flowers. I’ll just be a minute.’_

            He slowed down a little, letting the other paladins get ahead, then turned and walked over towards the clearing. Lance missed the greenery that used to fill his family’s house. Flowers were always on display everywhere, large plants filling each room. There wasn’t any of that in the Castle, it was so sterile.         

            The flowers were beautiful, with long pointed orange petals. Slipping off his helmet, Lance took a whiff, smiling at the fragrant scent. It reminded him a little of vanilla, the good kind. Reaching down to pluck the stems, the plant shook, pollen clouding the air right in his face.

            “What-the,” Lance sputtered eyes watering.

            He sneezed several times as a strange itching sensation settled over his skin. “Lance-where are you?” his helmet com squawked.

            Sniffling a little and trying to get rid of the annoying itchiness that permeated his skin, he picked up his helmet. “I’m here, just saw some pretty flowers.”

            “You were supposed to stick together,” Keith grumbled.

            “I can’t believe you left us for some flowers,” Hunks said.

            “Hurry up and catch up, we’re almost to the plant,” Pidge said.

            “Yeah yeah, I’m on my way.”

            He ignored the way his limbs were a little shaky and unstable. _‘Can’t let some pollen get the best of me,’_ Lance thought.

            The other paladins had waited for him, Pidge peering at a plant curiously. Hunk was nervously standing next to Keith who had sprawled out under one of the trees and was talking with a cross legged Shiro. “There you are,” Keith drawled. “Took your time.”

            Lance blinked once, then twice. Sliding his helmet off he rubbed his eyes. How was Keith so beautiful? I mean he was always attractive, that hair, and those eyes. Now, he was just gorgeous. Maybe it was the purple tree behind him? “Uh Lance?” Keith asked. “Why are you staring at me?”

            Walking over, Lance peered closer at the red paladin. “You’re pretty,” Lance said.

            “Wait what?”

            “Mmm,” Lance said sliding his arms around the red paladin’s waist. “You smell nice.”

            Keith’s pale cheeks flushed red, eyes flickering from Lance to his fellow paladins in back. “Help.”

            Hunk’s eyes were wide, nervousness making his shoulders tense. Pidge on the other hand was grinning, a mischievous look on their face. “Lance what happened?” Shiro asked.

            “I dunno, don’t remember.”

            “Lance could you-” Keith said freezing in place when Lance tightened his hold.

            “Your eyes are like staring into space, did you know that?” Lance murmured. “So beautiful.”

            “I’ll do some scans around the area. He wasn’t like this before he ran off, so there has to be something that can key into why he’s acting so-ugh gross,” Pidge said.

            “Hunk go with Pidge, try to trace back to where Lance was. Didn’t he say something about flowers?” Shiro said.

            “Yeah, his house used to be covered in them,” Hunk said. “I remember it was kinda jungle like whenever I came over. He probably wanted something for his room.”

            “Ok, well see if any of the flowers have any odd properties. I’ll watch over these two.”

            Shiro turned and sighed. Lance had settled onto Keith’s lap, head resting on the red paladin’s shoulder. Keith was turning redder by the minute, his hands shaking. “Please hurry,” Keith said his voice strangled.

            “Will do.”

            The two paladins turned and headed back the way Lance came.      

            Lance decided being snuggled up with Keith was nice. He smelled nice too, a soft scent and soap. Keith was stiff under his arms though, so Lance leaned back focusing in on his face. “Don’t you like my hugs?” Lance asked peering at him.

            Keith’s face turned redder-if that was possible- and he broke eye contact, looking down. “I-I do,” he muttered. “It’s just, you’re-could you just get off of me?”

            Something painful shot through Lance’s chest. “You don’t-you don’t like me touching you?”

            “Lance no, don’t make that face,” Keith said.

            The painful burning in Lance’s chest widened and tears pricked in his eyes, filling and threatening to spill over. “Please don’t cry,” Keith scrambled panic in his voice. “Shiro help me.”

            Lance rubbed at his eyes, he didn’t want to cry in front of Keith. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I like your hugs, please,” Keith begged reaching up and cupping Lance’s face.

            The black under armor materials was rough on his cheeks, but Lance didn’t care. He only cared about being close to Keith. “You should remove your helmet,” Lance said.

            He pulled it off, watching as Keith’s hair fluffed out. “You have nice hair.”

            Shiro chuckled and watched the two. He watched as Lance carded his hands through Keith’s hair, the red paladin the same shade as his armor. “I thought-I thought you hate my hair, mullet has been used more times than I can count,” Keith grumbled.

            “Mmm it’s so fluffy,” Lance said releasing one hand from his hair and booping Keith on the nose.

            “Stop that Lance.”

            The sounds of rustling leaves made Shiro turn. Hunk and Pidge appeared. They clutched an orange flower in their hand, dirt falling from the roots. “Is this the plant Lance?” Pidge asked.

            Lance was smiling, then his mouth turned down in a frown. “Did you have to rip it out of the ground like that?”

            “Lance!” Pidge snapped.       

            “I thought it was pretty, but yeah that’s the flower.”

            “We need to get back to the castle so I can look at preparing an antidote to this-ugh love plant?” Pidge grumbled.

            It took ten minutes to convince Lance to get off of Keith, that holding hands was just as good as cuddling. Shiro was glad they took two lions instead of all of Voltron. Lance refused to be separated from Keith, clutching at his hand with a death grip. All Lance could think of was how well Keith’s hand fit in his, and rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. Swinging their arms, Lance smiled.

            It surprised Keith, just how bright and happy Lance’s smile was especially when it was directed at him. It made an uncomfortable fuzzy feeling creep into his chest.

            The trip back to the castle was easy, Lance spent the entire time draped over Keith from behind, arms wrapped around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. Hunk kept giving him looks over his shoulder as they flew back in the yellow lion. “Keith dude, are you ok?” Hunk asked.

            Keith’s grip on the chair of the yellow lion was white knuckled and his face was red all the way to his ears. “I’m-I’m fine,” he said tensely

            The castle loomed ahead of them and the yellow and the green lion landed in the hangars safely. Keith gently pried Lance’s arms from around his waist settling for hand holding again so he wouldn’t complain. Hunk chuckled and shook his head sadly.

            Yellow opened his mouth and they walked out and into the hangar. Still holding his hand, Lance began walking, pulling Keith along for a minute. He slowed when he felt Keith tugging him back. “Lance, uh I need to go change, you need to change too.”

            “But your room is next to mine, can we talk together?”

            “Alright,” Keith huffed.

            The other paladins watched as the two walked out. “Do you think Keith will ever stop blushing?” Pidge asked.

            “Wanna bet?” Hunk asked.

            “You’re on.”

            Shiro sighed. “You should go to the med bay and talk to Coran about finding an antidote before you put any bets on those two.”

            “Alright Shiro,” Hunk said. “What’s your bet?”

            “We catch them kissing by tomorrow.”

            “You’re on!”

            The green and yellow paladin begun planning the bets as they walked out and towards the med bay. Shiro sighed and followed, to make sure they stayed on task.

            It was a short walk to Lance’s room, but Lance didn’t let go of his hand when they reached his door. “Lance my clothes are in my room,” Keith said.

            “Do you promise to meet me back here when you’re done?”

            “I promise.”  
            “Pinky promise?”

            Lance held out his pinky and Keith stared. “What is that?”

            “It means you won’t break the promise.

            “Ok?” Keith said holding onto Lance’s pinky.

            “No, you do this,” Lance said grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling out his pinky, then twisted them together. “Now you’ve made a pinky promise.”

            Again, the warmth flooded Keith’s chest. It wasn’t because of the soft look Lance gave him, or the genuine smile directed at him. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

            Lance watched him walk down towards his room trying not to follow him. It was really hard. He pressed the button and the door swished open.

            This had to be the fastest change ever, his paladin armor littering the floor. Lance waited outside of Keith’s door shifting from foot to foot. He’d already knocked twice.

            The pain inside his chest was growing, hands shaking. What if-what if Keith didn’t want him, he was just a pain. Lance almost left, then the door swished open. “What took you so long?” Lance asked reaching out and sliding his arms around Keith’s waist.

            “Lance, sorry.”

            He stiffened for a moment, sighed softly, and let Lance lean into him. The pain slid away now that he was touching Keith. The paladin armor was hard and uncomfortable, now Lance could shift his fingers under Keith’s shirt and brush bare skin. “Hey!” Keith protested tensing.

            “Your skin is warm,” Lance murmured nuzzling his neck.

            “Would Keith and Lance meet for a briefing in the med bay,” Allura announced over the com.

            “Lance, we should go.”

            “Can I kiss you?” Lance asked.

            Keith swallowed hard. Lance had leaned close, brushing their noses together. “That-is uh…Lance that’s not a good idea.”

            “Why not?”

            “You’re-we’re needed at the med bay.”

            “You don’t want to kiss me.”

            It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Lance’s shoulders slumped and he looked down. This was so strange, the normal cocky confident blue paladin looking so dejected. “Listen Lance, we need to find out what happened to you first. What that plant did to you, please. I’m sorry,” Keith said stumbling over what he wanted to say.

            “Oh ok, can I still hold your hand?”

            “Yeah,” Keith muttered.

            Once Lance had untangled himself from Keith, he tangled their hands together, brushing a thumb over Keith’s hand. It was soothing and kind of nice. “Let’s go.”

            The two reached the med by in a bit, the other paladins already waiting for them. “There you are,” Coran said grinning.

            “We were a little worried,” Hunk said.

            “So, what did you figure out?” Keith asked his voice tense.

            “This is the moodernberre, according to the scan,” Pidge said. “It’s apparently a rare plant on the planet and of course Lance found it.”

            They fiddled with their glasses. “According to the Altean records, whoever inhales its pollen falls in a love like state with the person they spoke to first.”

            Everyone turned their gaze to Keith. “You just happened to be the unlucky one.”

            “There was other information, but the records were a little corroded,” Allura said wringing her hands.

            “I’m going to try and find out the records did say,” Pidge said.

            “I’m going to help.”

            “So, what do I do in the mean time?” Keith grumbled.

            “Deal with a very cuddly attracted to you Lance octopus.”

            “Is there an antidote?”

            “The records said the effects only lasted a handful of quintents,” Coran said. “That’s not too bad.”

            “Me and Hunk will work on an antidote,” Pidge said. “Don’t worry.”

            Days with Lance like this. Keith sighed and resigned to the fact that he would be spending a lot of time with Lance.

            The day crawled by, Keith couldn’t go train, because Lance didn’t want him to get injured. So, instead he spent it curled up on the couch with Lance wrapped around him. “Can I kiss you now?” Lance asked.

            He fiddled with Keith’s shirt, soft skin brushing Keith’s stomach. “No, Lance. Don’t you understand you’re under this alien pollen control, once it wears off- I don’t,” Keith sighed. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

            “But I don’t, I wouldn’t. I like you a lot,” Lance said nuzzling into Keith’s neck.

            When his warm lips brushed against his neck, Keith froze. It was making the fuzzy feeling come back in his chest, a buzzing sensation that kept flaring whenever Lance kissed his neck. “Lance- you have to…”

            Teeth nibbled and Keith shot up nearly butting heads with Lance. “Nope! I’m done!” Keith yelped.

            Pushing Lance away he ran, trying to get his mind off the electric thrill that had slid down his spine.

            Lance stared at the retreating back of Keith. He rejected him. _‘Of course, he would, you’re not good enough,’_ Lance thought. _‘Seventh wheel, when he’s the perfect paladin.’_

Slowly getting to his feet, Lance shuffled to his room. The pain was back in his chest, but tenfold. Curling up in his bed, Lance let the tears filling his eyes leak down his face. A soft sob broke through his lips.

            “Shiro I can’t do this,” Keith said pacing back and forth in Shiro’s room.

            “I know you like him Keith,” Shiro replied.

            “He keeps trying to kiss me, but I know it’s just the pollen,” Keith said. “Shiro, I almost kissed him back. Then he-he!”

            Gripping his hair Keith groaned loudly. “The pollen will wear off and he’ll go back to flirting with girls and not even remember he tried to kiss me, that he wants to always touch me.”

            “Keith, you should talk to him. Give him some boundaries, a handful of days will go by faster than you think.”

            “Ok, I’ll go talk to him, thanks Shiro.”

            The black paladin smiled, this wasn’t the first time he’d been on the receiving end of Keith frustrated rants or romantic issues. Turning, Keith left his room determined to talk to Lance.

            Lance wasn’t in the common room, or by Blue. Nor was he in the training room or the kitchens. Standing in front of his room, Keith knocked. “Lance are you in there?” he called.

            Nothing, so Keith knocked again. The door swished open and Keith gasped. Tear tracks crusted on Lance’s face, blue eyes reddened. “C’mon let’s get you cleaned up,” Keith said grabbing his hand.

            “Why-you left me.”

            “I’m sorry Lance. I panicked,” Keith said, glancing down to their hands.

            Lance leaned forward wrapping his free arm around Keith’s neck. “I know I’m just the goofball, the spare paladin,” he murmured into Keith’s neck.

            This didn’t settle right with Keith at all. Releasing his hand, Keith gripped Lance’s shoulders. “You are our sharpshooter, you are a paladin of Voltron.”

            More tears slipped down Lance’s cheeks. Sliding his hands up, Keith cupped Lance’s face with his hands wiping the tears with his thumbs. “It’s ok, I won’t leave you.”

            Keith wasn’t sure how to console him, or if he said the right thing. Lance leaned into his touch, eyes falling shut. “C’mon you need to wash your face.”

            “Will you cuddle with me?”

            “Sure.”

            It was the least he could do after making Lance upset. _‘I still don’t know how he could think he’s the spare paladin, he’s part of Voltron,’_ Keith thought dragging the blue paladin further into his room.

            The bathroom was nearly identical to the one he had, except for the bottles of skin care that littered the counter. “Where did you even get all this stuff?”

            “Planets, Allura helped me get most of it.”

            Finding a wash cloth, or what looked like one, Keith wetted it under the faucet. Reaching up he gently began wiping the tears from Lance’s face. “You’re gentle when you want to be Keith,” Lance whispered.

            “Close your eyes.”

            He washed Lance’s face, then patted it dry with a towel. His eyes were still a little puffy, but at least the tears were washed off. “C’mon.”

            The bed was a little too small, but Keith didn’t care. Lance crawled into bed next to Keith, sliding a leg through his, arm draping around his waist. “You are like an octopus,” Keith muttered. “Are you comfy?”

            “Yeah.”

            His voice was soft but still a little scratchy from crying. Finding his hand, he slid his fingers through Lance’s hand, slotting them together. “Rest.”

            Closing his eyes, Keith drifted off.

            Lance woke to the best pillow slowly rising and falling. His head was on Keith, he was half draped on the red paladin, their legs tangled together. The pain in his chest was gone.

            Keith looked so peaceful in his sleep, no creased eyebrows, or glares. Lance knew it was probably wrong, but something urged him to press his lips to Keith’s. They were a little chapped and Lance immediately lay back.

            Shifting, the red paladin’s eyes fluttered open and he stared sleepily at Lance. “How long?” he asked his voice gravely from sleep.

            The strange Altean clock on his nightstand read the sixth varga, which meant they’d slept for a few hours. Stretching, Keith blinked up at Lance. “How are you?”

            That was literally the cutest thing Lance had ever seen. He just couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Keith.

            This was different than the one from when he was sleep. Keith responded, moving his lips against Lance’s. Warm, chapped lips. Hands slid into Lance’s hair gripping the shorter strands.

            Keith knew he shouldn’t be kissing Lance. That the only reason he was kissing him was because of a strange alien pollen. At this moment and time though, Keith didn’t care. “Mmm Keith you need chapstick,” Lance murmured into his lips.

            Gently biting down on Lance’s lips, he made him gasp, using the chance to deepen the kiss.

            Then a knock sounded at the door breaking the two of them apart. “I should-I shouldn’t have done that,” Keith stammered.  “Lance, I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

            “I’ll go get the door.”

            There was a tiny hint of sadness in Lance’s voice. Keith watched him get to his feet and walk towards the control panel. The door swished open and Hunk stood outside. “Hey buddy how are you doing?”

            “I’m fine,” Lance said.

            Hunk knew when his best friend was lying. “I wondered if you and Keith wanted to come watch a movie with us.”

            “How did you know Keith was here?”

            “Because you wouldn’t let him out of your sight Lance.”    

            That made him chuckle, the light returning to his eyes. “Yeah, sure, we’ll see you in a bit.”

            The door swished closed and Lance jumped onto the bed making Keith bounce. “C’mon we’re going to watch a movie.”

            Keith was still not over the fact he kissed Lance, or the way the blue paladin brushed it aside. “Uh ok.”

            Grabbing his hand, Lance pulled Keith to his feet. _‘He’s stronger than I thought.’_

            They headed to the common room, Lance’s fingers tangled in his.

 

+++

 

            The next two days went by strangely fast. Lance insisted Keith stay in his room each night, curled around him like an octopus. Every moment was Lance filled, holding, touching. “Keith, is your hair braided?” Shiro asked staring at him.

            The two were curled up together on the couch, Keith settled on Lance’s lap. Long arms were wrapped around his middle. “Yeah,” Keith said his cheeks flushing. “Lance wanted to braid my hair.”

            He couldn’t refuse, saying to himself it was to appease Lance, not that it felt good to have his hair brushed by someone. The last person to do that was his foster mom Julie and that was years ago.

            Gentle lips kissed the bare spot next to his neck. Lance was a human heater and so Keith barely even needed his jacket. “It looks nice. Good job Lance.”

            “Thanks, Shiro.”

            He smiled brightly at Shiro, and he could almost see why Keith had a crush on him. Hunk and Pidge walked into the common room. “Hey, I figured out how to hook up my laptop to the holo system here. We can watch movies now!”

            “Awesome!” Lance burst out.

            “Too loud,” Keith retorted clutching his ear.

            “Sorry, want me to kiss it better.”

            “Gross,” Pidge said sticking out their tongue.

            “How’s the antidote going?” Keith asked.

            “Slow, we’re taking a break. I stared at the same sequence over and and over again so much my eyes crossed. What kind of movie do you want to watch?”

            Hunk settled on the other side of the couch while Pidge plugged in their laptop. “Oh what is going on?” Allura asked.

            “Movie time, wanna join?” Hunk asked.

            “So you did figure out how to plug Earth tech into Altean,” Shiro said.

            “It was simply converting the power source, like when you go to Europe,” Pidge said. “All I had to do was decrease the Altean plug in by like a hundred and it worked.”

            A holo screen popped up, showing the screen of Jurassic Park. “This is a good one,” Lance said.

            “You just like it for Ian’s shirtless scene,” Hunk joked.

            Keith was a little surprised it was a joke about crushing on the women and girls in the movie. _‘Maybe I don’t know him as well a I thought.’_

            The group settled together on the couch, Coran joining them when Hunk paged over the com. Lance mouthed almost all the lines in Keith’s ear, his breath warm. The arms wrapped around his waist tightened during the velociraptor scenes and once or twice Lance buried his face in Keith’s back. “Scared?” Keith whispered turning his head.

            “No, I’m fine,” Lance hissed back.

            Once the movie was over, Pidge and Hunk both grumbled and said they should get back to making the antidote. Allura offered to play a game with Keith, saying Lance couldn’t help.

            It was like checkers, but with six layers and the pieces moved on their own. “This is like wizard chess,” Lance muttered sleepily.

            He reached behind Keith and touched a piece. “From Harry Potter.”

            “I don’t know what that is Lance.”

            “Mmmm, I’ll tell you all about it. Maybe Pidge has the movies on their laptop.”

            His warmth was nice at Keith’s back, legs draped next to his. Allura was intrigued by Earth customs and insisted Lance tell her.

            The game was abandoned long ago, while Lance’s eyes kept drooping as he attempted to explain the sixth book. “Lance I’m gonna tell you to stop. We’re gonna go sleep.”

            Allura smiled. “I should rest myself.”

            Instead of having Lance walk, Keith gripped his legs and told him to hold onto his shoulders. Rising, Keith carried Lance piggy back to his room.

            The walk back was silent, just the sound of his boots hitting the floors. Lance reached out and opened the touch pad the door swishing open.

            Keith turned around and Lance fell backwards onto the bed. “Take off your shoes first.”

            He toed off his boots and slid off his holster, laying his Galra knife on the counter next to Lance’s collection of space rocks. Laying down next to Lance, he wrapped an arm around the lanky paladin. Both boys let their eyes fall shut. “Mmm Keith I love you,” Lance murmured.

            “You too sharpshooter.”

            The next morning Lance woke to a knocking on his door. After untangling himself from Keith, he got up and pressed the touch pad. The door swished open and Hunk waited outside holding a tiny vial.

 “Pidge and I were able to make an antidote, here.”

            “Thanks Hunk,” Lance said smiling.

 

Hunk peeked in and saw Keith sleeping. Knowing his best friend’s secret, he swallowed hard. “Coran said it would take a bit to get into your system, but it should counteract the pollen.”

            “Yeah and then I’ll be back to my normal self.”

            Opening the cap, he swallowed down the orange liquid. “Ugh this tastes worse than nunvill,” Lance grumbled. “Like wet dog and dirty gym socks.”

            His face was priceless scrunched up as he stared at the vial. “Thanks buddy, I’ll be out in a bit.”

            “Alright, tell Keith I said hi.”

            Keith was awake by the time Hunk left, the talking waking him. “Mmm what was that?” Keith asked moving over to let Lance crawl back into bed.

            “They made an antidote.”

            “Good, I guess.”

            Keith knew he would go back to being distant, flirting with girls and arguing with him. They wouldn’t spend hours curled up together, or holding hands. A hollow feeling opened up inside him, but Keith knew it was for the best. “I uh have a thing I have to do.”

            “Oh, ok.”

            Keith got up and left trying not to think about the dejected look on Lance’s face. He didn’t want to be there when the medicine worked and see Lance make fun of him for wanting to hug.

            He was on level five of training when two bayard shots flew past his face taking down the droid he was about to slice. “Stop training sequence.”

            They froze and Keith turned around only to see Lance holding his bayard weapon. He smiled, the soft look in his eyes. “Has the medicine worked?” Keith asked walking over.

            “It’s funny, I don’t feel any different.”

            “Maybe it takes longer because you’re human?”

            “Maybe? Maybe it’s because I-”

            “Paladins report to the med bay please,” Allura announced.

            Lance shrugged and turned to go. Keith followed wondering what he was going to say. They walked in silence, but Keith didn’t have the courage to bring it up. Some fearless paladin he was.

            Allura and Coran waited for them in the med bay. “Has the antidote worked yet?” Coran asked.

            “I don’t uh I don’t think so.”

            Allura smiled clasping her hands together. “I thought it would, with Pidge’s help, we managed to bring back the corroded files. The part we missed was that it amplifies feelings that are already there. The first person to speak is just a mistranslation.”

            “So, you mean-Lance,” Keith sputtered. “You-you…”

            It was Lance’s turn to turn red, fiddling his hands together over his bayard. “Like you yeah. Since the Garrison.”

            Keith swallowed hard and let his impulsive nature go full force. “I love you,” he said pulling Lance’s face down and kissed him.

            Hunk cheered, and Pidge made gagging noises. Coran chuckled and Allura sighed glancing towards Shiro.

            Lance broke the kiss pushing at his shoulders. “So uh does this mean-you’re my boyfriend?”

            “Only if you want me to be,” Keith replied quirking a smile.

            “Oh yeah.”

            Lance grinned and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “I guess ingesting alien pollen wasn’t so bad after all.”

            Keith could only grin back.


End file.
